User Guides
Please edit this page to add your own user guides (register with wikia to add photos) where I will later integrate them into the wiki itself.'' -MrArcher'' User Guide 1 Just signed up for a team and how what? I would first look at your roster and salary cap. You are allowed 46 active players and this is a must, If you have 45 active players and 3 players on the inactive list, the game will pull a player from your inactive list, even if injured and put them on the active list. You are allowed a max of 7 players on the inactive list. So your grand total is 53 players. Each team in the league has the same cap number of $130,000. As the GM, it is our job to spend this money wisely. Each player is under contract for 1 to 5 years. On the roster page, the players that are in their last contract year, will show up in red. As a GM you want to start thinking about which players are going to be offered new contracts or asked to turn in their playbooks. Spin is a term you will see alot in DR. This simply means that the computer will process all updated information that the teams have entered. Leagues have different spin days and times. Some leaques spin every day and some spin 3 days per week. Spins will process games, free agent contracts, or drafts. The next spin date and time is posted at your teams site under team name. Status is another important term. There is a set sequence of events for the football season: Sign Free Agents - Free Agent Spin 1/2 and Spin 2/2 (2 separate spins) Draft Day - 1 spin to process 7 rounds of picks for 32 teams. Pre June 1st literation - Preseason - all teams play 4 games. ( 4 spins) Roster Cuts - 2 spins to get down to 53 man roster. Regular Season - all teams play 16 games (16 spins) Playoffs - top 12 teams play. (4 spins to Super Bowl) End of Season - last chance to resign players with expiring contracts. (1 spin) User Guide 2 Using the draft pick limiting strategy table. Say that 3 times FAST. This is at the top section of your draft board page. The bottom has all the players in the order the computer thinks is correct. But the computer doesn't know your team's needs or what type of players you are looking for, so you need to set both sections up before the draft. The top section is for selecting a certain postion like tight end or safety at a specific round or making sure you don't pick 2 QB's because you only need one. If your team as targeted three position of need then you can set this table for your three positions. For example, you need a QB, CB and LB. Now scout those positions and rank them. At QB there are 3 players you really like. They have the core attributes you are looking for. At CB there are 7 and at LB there are 5 players you like. Scout's rank by position QB1-97, QB2-96, QB3-89, QB4-72, QB5-66, LB1-99, LB2-92, LB3-91, LB4-89, LB5-86, LB6-70 CB1-92, CB2-90, CB3-90, CB4-89, CB5-88, CB6-83, CB7-81, CB8-71 GM's strategy: Your main interest is getting one the three QBs. If all three are off the board when it's your pick, then go for the LB or CB, best available. List the players like this in the bottom section: QB1, QB2, QB3, LB1, LB2, CB1, LB3, CB2, CB3, CB4, LB4, LB5, CB5, CB6, CB7 97, 96, 89, 99, 92, 92, 91, 90, 90, 89, 89, 86, 88, 83, 81 Scout's rating max of 1 QB thru 1 round, max of 1 in all, earliest round 1. (Want QB 1-3 only) Round 1 BEST PLAYER max of 1 LB thru 3 rounds, max of 1 in all, earliest round 1 Round 2 BEST PLAYER max of 1 CB thru 3 rounds, max of 1 in all, earliest round 1 Round 3 BEST PLAYER If you have the #8th pick, then the 3 QB's might be off the board when it is your turn. If you are only interested in the top 3, then you need to tag round 1 as BEST PLAYER. DR will then look at your list of players and pick your top player still on the board. If you are looking for a backup QB because you don't have one then you may want to draft a QB in the 4th ror 5th rounds. (Then line would read this way) max of 1 QB thru 5 rounds, max of 1 in all, earliest round 4.